Catégorie:Opérations de Campagne
en:Category:Campaign Operations category:Missionscategory:Campagne __TOC__ Campaign Ops is the collective term of missions able to be accessed via use of "Op Credits" in the Wings of the Goddess Home Cities. This page will obviously be a work in progress for some time until more is known about this new system. What Are Campaign Operations? According to the Bastok NPC Aurelius: "Campaign operations, also known as Campaign Ops, is the term used for the long list of small-scale missions authorized by the Allied War Council in Jeuno. When an operation is successfully completed, the nation is rewarded with an increase in battle funding, paid for by the Repositorium--an international bank founded by the four nations of Mindartia and Quon, and located in Jeuno. To put it bluntly, the harder you work, the richer the Republic becomes. Now don't get the wrong idea. That money is for the Republican Legion, not for you to spend at the local pub. No, you'll be rewarded with Allied Notes, which can be used to purchase supplies and equipment. You'll also be allowed to participate in more sensitive operations." Requirements *In order to participate, you must first join the army of one of the three nations, accessed via the Wings of the Goddess expansion pack. *You need to complete the initial quest listed on this page for the nation of your choice. It is not necessary to join the same nation as your current allegiance in the present time. **For Bastok: The Fighting Fourth **For San'doria: Steamed Rams **For Windurst: Snake on the Plains *In order to participate in Campaign Ops, you must possess Op Credits. You are issued 1 upon completion of the above quests, and the NPC states: "Every soldier recieves one Op Credit every morning." **You can have up to seven Op Credits at one time, with one credit issued every 24 hours. A timer now informs you upon speaking to the NPC who assigns Op Credits of how many hours until the new one you receive. **It is important to talk to a NPC who can evaluate your performance (once every five days) as Ribbons of Service only last for 30 days. Better medals unlock better rewarding missions and your vote on the nation's course the next week will count more. Signing Up Campaign Ops are quest missions much in the same vein as the rank missions you did for your individual nation in the present. These special operations include resource procurement, supply transport, security, supply manufacture, offensive operations, defensive operations, intel gathering, and military training. Campaign Ops require items called Op Credits. Similar to Imperial I.D tags, they are necessary to apply for these missions. Op Credits are items needed to perform various Campaign Ops in the Wings of the Goddess Expansion areas. 1 Op Credit is required to do the operations available in all 3 past nations. 1 credit is gained automatically every 24 Earth hours after completion of the first quest needed to sign on to a specific nation. The maximum number of Op Credits you may possess is 7. You may save your Op Credits for future missions. Some missions require more than one Op Credit to start. Once an OP Credit is used it can't be refunded. If you fail a mission the OP Credit(s) you used will be lost and you will have to start the mission again provided you have enough OP Credits. Once a mission is accepted your OP Credit is used. You may not abandon a mission and receive a refund of your OP Credit, so choose wisely when accepting a mission. Campaign Ops are started from one of the following NPCs, depending on which nation you have signed on with: * Hieronymus - Bastok Markets (S) (E-8) * Rasdinice - Southern San d'Oria (S) (I-9) * Emhi Tchaoryo - Windurst Waters (S) (H-10) Most of the ops are similar for each nation, but typically at different locations. It is not yet known whether any nation-specific ops exist. Unlike Assault, it is not necessary for other party members to sign up for a campaign op to assist you. If they do not, they will still receive the Experience Points award, but they will not receive any Allied Notes. Unless otherwise noted, it is not necessary to repeat a campaign op multiple times to complete it for each party member who has signed up for it. Rewards *A successful campaign op will result in a number of Allied Notes and Experience Points being given. Experience Points for an op are rewarded only for lvl 10 and up. If you do an operation at a lower level you will get Allied Notes, but no Experience Points. |}